


Too Late

by darkly_poetic



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-20
Updated: 2013-09-20
Packaged: 2017-12-27 03:27:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 117
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/973754
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/darkly_poetic/pseuds/darkly_poetic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A poem I wrote that is suppose to be about Bela Talbot.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Too Late

There was something you decided to be.  
Now that’s all anyone sees.  
No one notices the broken girl you are on the inside.  
The broken girl who chooses to hide.  
Hide behind a life of stealing.  
And pretending you don’t have any feelings.  
Hoping you can find a way to break the deal you made.  
But it’s too late for you to be saved.  
You pissed off the only people who could possibly help.  
And its too late for you to try and save yourself.  
So you start to cry, as the time flies by.  
You make one last phone call to ask for help.  
But it’s much too late,  
And now you must accept your fate.


End file.
